The Winchester's Lullaby
by FallenAmongstRoses
Summary: **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!** Seven-year-old Dean comforts three-year-old Sam after he has a nightmare while John is out hunting demons. Slight AU. One-shot


**a/n: Hey, guys. So, this is a one shot of Sam and Dean when they were younger (Sam's about three here, Dean is seven). Slight AU b/c Sam knows about demons here and how his mother died.  
**

* * *

_Sam slept peacefully in his crib, dreaming of pretty colours and the voices of his family. He dreamed of his mother holding him, kissing his dark head of hair. He reached up to touch her face and she held his hand and kissed it, causing the baby to giggle. Through his dreams, he could faintly hear the music coming from his mobile as it rotated above him._

_ Sam awoke, feeling unusually hot and hearing loud commotion from his father and brother. Opening his eyes, he saw bright orange light. What could this be, the infant wondered._

_ He heard his father telling his older brother, Dean, to take him out of the house._

What's happening? Where's mommy? Why is daddy yelling at Dean?_ Were all questions running through that tiny boy's mind. Sam began to cry._

As Sam cried, Dean held him, the young boy gazing sadly at the crying child in his arms. "Shh… It's okay, Sammy. You're alright. I've got you, your big brother's here. Dean's got you and I ain't gon' let no monsters hurt you."

Sam's wailing died down as he looked up at Dean. "You sure?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"C-can you check under the bed?"

Dean nodded again, letting go of the three year old boy to get off the bed and look underneath it for any creatures. "Nothing's there."

"But what about the closet?" Sam asked, fear lighting up his teary eyes. "There's always monsters in the closet!"

"That's just in those creepy movies, Sammy." The older brother looked in the closet anyway, to make sure his brother wasn't afraid. "See? Nothing there, either. You're safe, Sam."

The small child's voice remained shaky as he asked, "Wh-where… Where's daddy?"

"Dad's out hunting again. But hey, he gave me a gun, right? That means I can protect you. No monster will ever hurt you, got it? Not as long as I'm here."

Sam nodded his little head, gulping as he looked like he was holding back more tears.

Dean held Sam in his arms and Sam buried his head in Dean's chest, crying loudly.

"Shh… it's okay… What was your dream about?" Dean didn't have to ask to know.

"Mommy…" was the younger brother's simple answer.

"It's gonna be alright."

"I wanna see her. I want her to hug me."

"You'll see her one day, when you're older."

"I wanna see her now!"

"I know, Sammy. Me, too."

"Does daddy miss mommy?"

"Yeah… a lot."

"Does daddy love her?"

Dean sighed morosely, remembering his mother. "Yes."

"Do _you_ love _me_, Dean?" Sam looked up at Dean with his puppy dog eyes.

"'Course I do, Sam. But it's really late. You gotta get back to sleep."

"Then why are you awake?"

"I gotta make sure no monsters bust through that door. If they do, I have to kill them. That's what dad said."

Sam kissed Dean's cheek and Dean smiled. "I love you, big bro."

Dean chuckled at Sam trying to sound like 'one of the big kids' and hugged him, kissing the top of his matted head of hair.

"Hey."

"What is it?"

"When we're big… will we be hunters like dad?"

Dean thought about it for a moment, imagining him and Sam as adults and fighting against hell, side by side. He smiled. "Probably. But only if you want to."

Sam laughed through his tears. "And then I'll get a gun like you. I'll be so cool. Like the guys in _Aliens_!"

Dean laughed again, "Yeah, Sam. J-just like the guys in _Aliens_. But… you really have to sleep now. Dad will be home when you wake up again."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Sam and Dean linked their pinkies together.

Once Dean had tucked his brother into bed, Sam was still having trouble falling back to sleep. Sam had asked Dean what their mother had done when Dean couldn't sleep. And so Dean showed him.

Dean lay beside Sam, gently running his fingers through the small child's dark hair. He sang to him,

"_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_And don't you cry no more_…"

Soon after, Sam had fallen asleep. Dean watched him, noting how peaceful the boy looked in his slumber, watching his little chest rise and fall. Dean had to admit it, the kid was adorable.

The next morning, John Winchester came home to see the television on, turned to some cartoon while Dean and Sam lay in a bed, Dean still in his daytime clothes, seemingly having fallen asleep while watching Sam sleep.

John smiled at the image of his two young sons looking so happy and relaxed. He thought, at least they weren't running around, yelling, and making a mess like usual. He enjoyed the silence after a hard night's work.

Realizing he'd forgotten his things in the car (which he had turned off and locked), he went back to get them, turning the car on to listen to the radio.

The song was a classic, no one could deny that. Ten years old and still a great song. He hummed along as Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas played.

* * *

**a/n: Hope you guys liked it! I had listened to watch?v=YGW-4YtSQdk&list=PLjKwvCIFm3l_VjGce8gnL4-mDtIjpWHkc&index=40 and couldn't get this idea out of my head.**


End file.
